Princess Yuya
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Since seeing Muramasa and Bontenmaru for the first time, Yuya has been acting, dressing, and feeling strange. She's having dreams about her self or someone else she use to be or never was. She's starting to become scared, but who to turn to? Kyo? Friends?
1. Dreams

Princess Yuya

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Brother's and Dreams**

Every since they returned back from the dark forest Yuya has been feeling a strange, but familiar feeling in her chest. Her group has been told to go to this unknown, towards her, man name Murmasa house while hearing the news of Akira has Demon Eyes Kyo's body in Kyoto. Now, Sasuke, Yukimura, Okuni, Kyo, Benitora, and herself are camping out with their new companion Bontenmaru. As she sits on the opposite of the camp fire of Kyo and Bontenmaru she closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep. But, for some reason with the safest samurai's she feels on guard and strange with them. Once Bontenmaru join the group she's been feeling strange. As she lays down in her bed, facing the tree behind her, she closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep. And when she does, she dreams the strangest but realist dream.

*********Dream********

_She didn't feel nervous or scared letting down her elder brother's because she did it for a reason. No way she was going to face her former master and her best friend. No way. But, without bring back their heads caused much trouble for Yuya. Her job as a Red Knight was to do what the Crimson King wished, even if she was Master Muramasa- sama's body guard and the demon's child dearest friend. She felt relieved and at the same time...ashamed. Her elder brothers, Chinmei, Kyoshiro, and the Crimson king gathered together with her in the middle. She was on her knees and her head pressed the cool floor._

"_Please forgive me, my king and brothers. I didn't mean to..."_

"_You adored Muramasa and that demon child. I should have done it myself." Kyoshiro voice was angry._

"_Brother Kyoshiro, relax. She's still young. We shouldn't blame Yuya for letting them go." the Crimson King said._

"_Now, now, its not like we can't get them in the future. Besides, Muramasa will die soon, very soon." Chinmei said, chuckling. "Love and peace my brothers." he walked to the bowing Yuya and traced the red cross on her back. "Yuya is still young and a girl at that."_

"_That's not far." she sat up and glared at him. "I was born just the same as you and Kyoshiro. Don't look down on me because of sex! Muramasa and Kyo are very special to me. I admit I do regret letting them go and betraying the Mibu by letting them do that, but we both know my training isn't the best, compare to Muramasa!"_

"_Then, train harder. But that doesn't give you the excuse for the demon child." Kyoshiro looked down at her._

"_Is it because he's the only one who can touch you? Someone outside of the family can touch him." the Crimson asked, getting up from his seat and walking down the stairs towards her. _

_She found herself in his arms and her nose almost touching his. "Touching me?"_

"_That demon child could touch you, Yuya. Is that what you like? His body against yours?"_

"_What are you talking about? Do you mean taking a bath together?" she asked with a questionable look because she had no idea what he was talking about. She was only twelve._

"_She's too young to understand all that." Chinmei laughed._

"_I rather have my sister staying pure." Kyoshiro said._

"_We all would. And she will." Crimson King smiled._

"_I really don't get your guys. I'm always clean." _

"_Yuya, you are so cute and clueless, but you are just a child."_

"_I'm not a child!" she spat at her older brother._

_*******End of Dream*******_

Yuya makes a little gasps coming out from her dream and hears Kyo and Bontenmaru whispering about something.

"She...like her." she hears Bontenmaru.

She sits up from her futon and takes a deep breath. "That was weird." she calmly says to herself, looking into the deep and half lite forest. It is early, too early to start going on the road or waking the others up. But, a dip in the hot spring sounds good. She gets up, folds her futon without taking in any interest towards Kyo and Bontenmaru's eyes. She is in deep thought with the dream.

'Kyoshiro, my brother? And who is Chinmei? And was that truly to crimson king? That dream was too weird to be real.' she sits down, head looking straight ahead, legs fold under her, and body still and tense. 'Kyo and Muramasa? Who is Muramasa?...My..my master? Master of what? I can't see myself fighting anyone.' she starts to rub her still hands together as she gets up without using them. Her eyes are focused one target and only one target only. She is looking at Demon Eyes Kyo's eyes and didn't even realize it until he says something.

"What the hell are you looking, dog-face?" he asks her, smoking his face.

Normally, she will get upset, but she just shook her head laughing at the thought of her dream and walks away to the hot spring. "Interesting, but sad."

* * *

**Lady Danielle: What you think? I'm going to do it like this for now on. Yay!**

* * *


	2. My Brother's

Princess Yuya

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

My Brother

* * *

She left Okuni sitting at the camp and went along to the hot spring alone. That dream is bothering her way too much, and she needed time alone. But, she does miss Okuni for a back scratchier because it is itching like crazy. She sits on the side of the spring, her kimono behind her along with her gun, and her head looking down in her lap. With her eyes down she didn't notice the thick fog flowing behind her.

Kyoshiro, a guy name Chinmei, and the Crimson King is or was my brother? I a warrior? she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. This is not happening! A dream is a dream and nothing else!

She feels something or someone behind her and turns around and finds two small reflections of herself and a familiar smile. "Hello." it is a man.

Yuya begins to scream, but a vine wraps around her mouth and the person spots of her body then lifts her into the air of the hot spring and creates a vine chair to sit in front of him. A man with circle glasses, a high pony tail is holding his puffy hair, and he wears flower decorated pants.

"Well, well you've grown." he floats near her, placing a hand on her cheek.

She tries to say "What?", but couldn't get it out. His hand feels familiar against her skin, but also strange.

'He's the man from my dream. C-Chinmei, my brother.'

"Yuya, if you scream I will have one of my vines dig into your skin. So, when I let go, no screaming. Got it?" he whispers to her gently.

Tears starts forming in her eyes as she nods her head. 'A brother shouldn't act like this.'

She's release from him and gently let down into the pool. And once down, she grabs her towel and wraps it around her. "What do you want? How do you know my name? How did you get in my dream? Who are you?"

"Now, one question at a time, my dear." he chuckles. "I just want to see my little sister again, I know you in your first life, but now I'm getting to know you in this one. Your having dreams about your past life? It's about time you learn about your role and statues towards the Crimson King and the Mibu. And I am one out of three out of your older brothers."

"I only have one brother?"

"What?" he chuckles, rolling up his pants, and putting his feet in the water. "You mean the shaman who raised you in your second life? That idiot isn't your brother!"

"Don't insult my brother!" she yells at him.

"Easy now, keep the volume down." he starts taking off his shirt and Yuya blushes.

"W-What are you doing?" she asks, scare.

"I'm taking a bath with my little sister." he starts taking off his pants.

Yuya turns around and starts to get out, but before she does, he grabs her hips and pulls her back in. The thought of being rape race through her mind and tears starts to trail down her eyes. He wipes her tears away and starts walking around the hot spring with her in his arms.

"Don't cry."

"Please," she pleases him to let her go.

"I haven't done this for a long time. Let me do it this month. Just relax enjoy the ride. And stop shivering and crying, I don't think I have the heart to kill you now when you half naked and with out your memories."

Yuya makes sure they don't touch completely or look at him. She has her hands on his shoulder with her head down on his chest as they smoothly move through the water. For a few moments she stops shaking and finds the ride to be relaxing and fun. She leans her head to the side of his right shoulder and finds a small cross on his shoulder. She places a hand on the scar cross and traces it with her fingers. It feels smooth like the rest of his skin, but the most powerful place on his body. Just touching the place, she feels a strange but power or energy coming into her. Her fingers starts to tingle.

Chinmei stops and makes her look into his eyes and find demon eyes like Kyo's.

"Was that so bad? Now, I'm hear to warn you what is going to change about you. All I can tell you is to get long gloves and cover up or everything you touch, it will die. You have a death touch and some people can touch you."

"I can touch you." she looks at his cross. "That cross."

"A Red Knight, just like you, me, and Kyoshiro."

"Red Knight." she looks at him and watch him smile and feels him let go.

"Take a day sleep and you will get mostly everything your mind has to offer." he backs up, gets out, quickly takes his clothes, and laughs off into th fog. "Farewell, little sister Yuya."

"No, don't go!" she yells after him, going to the edge of the hot spring.

"Yuya," she hears Okuni behind her and she turns takes a deep breath. "I heard a man's voice. Was you with a man?"

"N-No, not really."

"Oh, you naughty girl!" Okuni giggles and Yuya blushes. "You've been gone for too long, so I was sent to look for you. We are going to get going soon."

"Fine." she lifts herself up and sits on the grass. "I'm coming."

****Back to Camp***

Yuya follows Okuni to the camp with the others waiting and pack up to ready to go. She starts to hear questions from her friend, but nothing each her. Kyo even walks up to her and she completely walks pass them as if he wasn't there. He reaches her and she dodges him without knowing it.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bontenmaru takes her by the shoulder then picks her up into a brydal style position. "Up you go."

"Bon-Bontenmaru-san, what are you doing?" Benitora ask.

Yuya looks up at him felt comfortable and at the same time it felt familiar to be with him.


	3. A Target

Princess Yuya

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**A Target**

* * *

She can feel him looking at her and it makes familiar, yet unfamiliar feeling. It's been a while since they ended up in the near by town and decided to rest for a while. They have two more days until they arrive to Demon Eyes Kyo's master, Lord Muramasa. After having that dream about the Mibu and Bontenmaru and her "brother" showing up doesn't make any sense to her. If Chinrei never showed up she could call it a stupid dream, but everything seems real. As she sits on the cart with Sasuke and Okuni sitting on the cart behind her. She looks up and closes her eyes as she thinks.

"Yuya," Okuni touches her shoulder, smiling.

Yuya jumps then looks at Okuni. "Y-yes, Okuni?"

"Are you all right? Time of month?"

"Nothing like that...I'm fine. Just a lot of things on my mind right now." she turns around and starts to rub her shoulders. She feels exposed and unsafe without something on her arms for some reason. She needs gloves, arm gloves. She jumps off the cart, spins around to Okuni, and puts on a fake smile. "I'm going to go shopping. I'll be right back." she runs off without hearing Sasuke or Okuni. She goes to a shop and bumps into Bontenmaru looking at dirty magazines with Yukimura.

_VISION_

_Yukimura leaning on the large book shelf looking through a magazine with a small blush running across his face, and he bumps into the shelf, and a large and box full of unsheathe swords. He gets stabbed on the right shoulder; sword shoulder...(Speed up) Yukimura and his 12 are surrounding him in the forest, bandaging up his shoulder wound, and speaking._

"_I won't be able to hold a sword again." Yukimura tightens his teeth together and tears come down his cheeks._

_END OF VISION_

Yuya blinks his eyes and sees herself back at the market place. She spins around in a circle once to search for Yukimura and Bontenmaru. Yukimura is far away from Bontenmaru, and when she looks at Yukimura she sees a box on the high shelf. Yukimura smiles and falls against the back of the shelf. Yuya quickly runs over to him, pushes herself to the side of him to make both of them fall on the ground in front of another bookshelf. She lands on top of him, holding his head down, and hearing a clash near their the side. Everyone in the store starts to come over and look at the swords and Yukimura and her on the floor.

"Yuya." Yukimura looks up to her as she lets go of him.

She lifts her upper body with the support of her hands, and looks down at him. "Are you all right?" She feels a muscular and manly arm wrap around her hips, and is pick up by Demon Eyes Kyo. Kyo presses her against his body; not too close.

A townsman comes over and helps Yukimura up, "Are you all right?" the townsman also known as Saizo.

"I'm fine and impressed. And very great full to have Yuya saving me." Yukimura bows his head to her.

"Don't bow your head. I just kind of saw it coming." she laughs nervously then gets away from Kyo and the crowd. She walks in the back of the store, runs her fingers through her hair, and grips on her hair. 'What was that all about? Did I just see the future? Wh-What and why is this happening to me?'

Swish! She can hear a blade or even a dagger come to close to her and she lowers her head to the ground. The shelf on the other side of her is cut by the dagger or sword. She quickly looks up, and sees the sword coming down at her by a man dressed in black and has a Mibu quest on his sleeves ad back. She rolls along the ground and dodge the sword aiming at her. She ends up falling through the stores wooden wall and into a dirty alley way. She screams as she gets up, and starts running through the back and dirty alleys of the town.

"Why is this happening to me?" she screams as she runs with a few Mibu ninja's running behind her, ready to kill her.

"Direct order of the Mibu Clan, to assassin of Priestess and Princess of..."

_VISION_

_Yuya, Kyo, Akira, Bontenmaru, a young boy like Akira with yellow-orange hair, and a young adult woman, but really a man with pink and flowing long hair. All them sitting by the river side to rest, all full of blood along with their weapons. Yuya had her back turned and her top off while behind Kyo, and washing her bloody chest and stained arm gloves._

"_Akira, you suck." she heard the yellow-orange hair said._

"_Shut up!"_

"_Be nice." Yuya smiled and placed on her top. "Besides, you too had a couple of hits on the leg. I saw it." she took in water with both hands and turned it to ice cups._

"_I'm not taking a bath." the other one said._

"_That cool, teach me Priestess!" Akira comes over._

"_Later, for now." she places one ice on Akira's forehead. "Leave this on until the swollen goes down." she got up, got to the yellow-orange hair boy. "Hotaru, since you don't like water, I could give you the power of fire, but I won't be able to train you, but I know a Mibu elder's son who can."_

_Hataru looked up at Yuya and lets her place a ice on his shoulder, making sure she didn't touch his flesh. Kyo pulled her away into his lap, and touched her shoulders. _

"_You hurt?" he asked._

"_Never hurt." she smiled and quickly pecks him on the lips._

"_Whoa, Yuya! Since when did you two started to be friendly?" the man/woman stood up yelling._

_Yuya slapped Kyo's cheek, and rubs it. "Sorry, Akari, but I won the bet. Kyo will be marring me now." she laugh._

"_How dare you?" Akari yelled at her with a small smile. They've been friends since childhood and know everything about each other. They both knew Yuya was in love with Kyo and Akari wanted Kyo and Yuya happy. _

"_I'm just joking, Akari." she smiled as she got up, and got back to the lake to get her gloves. "Besides...I must return to the Temple soon and be reborn there. If I start a serious life now..." Kyo grabbed her and kissed her on the lips._

"_Yuya, will you marry me?" Kyo asked._

"_Kyo...don't play with me."_

"_I don't play, dog-face."_

"_You do really, porcupine." she teased him._

"_Answer!" he demanded because he hated his nickname._

_The others started to laugh because of the nickname about Kyo's hair._

_END OF VISION_

Yuya trips, looks at the ninja coming close, and feels something inside of her come out. She holds out her palm and feels a large amount of coolness coming from within her. She pulls her hand back and crawls into another ball as objects fall from the sky. She gets up to dodge a ninja frozen in ice.

"Whoa, did you see that?" an unfamiliar man said from behind her.

Yuya gasps as she quickly gets up then stumbles back down. The man comes over and offers his hand.

"Thanks." She takes his hand, his flesh against her flesh, and she starts feeling weird and different.

Images of the man's life was running across her eyes. She saw from the day he was born, he saw his mother, and was breastfeed. He had a good childhood, got married at age fourteen, and has four children with a sick mother. He was an owner of a shop that is doing good and to only pay for taxes and his sick wife. She saw everything until he touched her hand.

Yuya snatches her hand away as his dead corps falls to the ground. They both saw the same images and his head was cracked open as his eyes, ears, and mouth leaked out of blood. She gripped her hair and started to cry and as one tear falls out of her eyes, so does the sky. Her and the sky cries hard.


	4. NIGHTMARES

Princess Yuya

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**Master's & Nightmares**

* * *

"_Priestess Yuya?"_

"_Princess Yuya?"_

"_Priestess?"_

_All the maids and worshipers in the temple called out for her name as she floats within thin air above the Temple or Shine she was born in. She's been making her people worry for the last three days about her. When she got hungry she went down and have the servants feed her. Ever since she was born, her parents, Suzuki, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko, sent her to this Temple to be the priestess of her parents. The Temple is location in a secret place of the Mibu where only a few people can go. _

_Yuya giggles then feels someone behind her, then hands closes her visions. Only one person can find her up here and so easily...her dearest companion and brother. The leader of the Mubi clan._

"_It's not nice to worry your servants to much, Yuya." he whispers in her ears. "Or me."_

_Yuya takes his hands away and turns around to he Mibu Clans Crimsons King with short red hair and demon eyes._

"_It's what they get for taking your orders. I don't want to read scrolls and ancient texting over again. I'm done with my training. And stop bossing me around!" she makes herself fall to the Temple..._

Flash

_Yuya was behind a curtain, sitting on her knees, and she's concentrating while unseen people can see her. She only knows the names, Lord Muramasa, Lord Fubuki, Lord Hishigi, Lady Ian, four elders of the Mibu clan, Shinrei, Kyo, Yuan, and Tokit, and their heirs to the Mibu clan. Their heirs are the same ages as she is, around five or six. Only Hishigi doesn't have an heir._

_Yuya was wearing red sheer dress and jewelry around her head, neck, and earrings. They came to be blessed by the priestess in order to survive their future training. As she sat there, looking at each other the heirs, she could see all of their futures, and looking at Kyo's made her get up and grab for the wooden door._

"_Priestess, you are not to be seen." one servant said._

"_These children are special. They will be seeing my face in the future anyway. Little will change and only I will suffer." she slams the door open and watch all of them look at her. All of them were shock to find a child._

"_Yes, I am the daughter of the four Gods." she looks from the left to right, from Lord Fubuki to Lady Ian. "I may be small, but I am the true reason your all here and alive." she walks to Yuan and carefully places her hand near his blind covered eyes._

"_Don't move, my skin is like the Gods and Goddesses. One touch and your life force and memories will become one with mine." She closed her eyes and saw "demon eyes," then opens them and smiles at Lady Ian. "Yuan-chan, you've sparked my interest. You have my blessing, you shall go."_

_They left and Yuya went over everyone to give them their blessing then made them leave. After, the last was Kyo and Lord Muramasa. Yuya sat in front of him and quickly touched his cheeks with her hands. Tears came down her eyes as Kyo looked at her, confused._

"_Your skin and eyes are like the Gods and Goddesses, my parents. The skin and the true Mibu crimson eyes." she let her eyes turned like his. "In, your future I see a beautiful and powerful woman, and many enemies becoming your friends to fight one purpose... You Kyo are the one who would rule and forfill your dream of being the best there is. And...you will make me so proud, sad, angry, and so many more emotions toward you. From this point on, your name is not Kyo Mibu, I give you the name of Demon Eyes Kyo."_

Yuya sits up from her dream world, sits up, and calmly looks around. She's in a Inn, sitting naked in a futon, and hearing and feeling the guys behind the sliding door. None of them, besides Yukimura is asleep with Sasuke outside in the hallway and Saizo under the Inn floor boards. She looks around in the room and finds her wet kimono hanging to dry. She gets up, and feels it.

"It's still wet. Why is it..." She starts to remember how her clothes became wet. "That man...oh, my gosh." she starts crying and gripping her hair as it starts to rain and the earth starts to shake.

Screams, people running, and houses clasping is starting to raise louder and louder outside. Yuya starts screaming and lighting and thunder starts coming across the lands. At the same time, something is happening inside her. A barrier starts to surround her body, with different colors of blue, red, white, and green.

"Yuya!" Benitora runs in the room.

"Get away from me!" she yells at him while her eyes turn to crimson red.

A large earthquake shoot the Inn and the door way wood fell on Benitora.

A familiar laugh comes from the shadows, and then a figure of her crimson knight and brother, the Crimson King. As the building fells, the wood burn then turns into ashes as it comes near him.

"I've always warned you, living with humans will do nothing but cause pain to those around you, Priestess." he goes over to her, lowers to one knee, and reaches out to her. "Yuya, come home with me."

"...No." tears starts running down her cheeks.

"Priestess, my sister, my maiden, my new virgin, and my princess...but soon to be...my queen." he takes her hand and makes her rise her to her feet. Yuya's hair floats in the air like Mahiro's and it starts to change from blond to crimson red, and her body turns a baby blue.

"I will never go back to you! I'm not your personal bird you can play with anytime you want!" she holds her hand up to him, and releases a large fireball. "Go away!"

**Yuya** gasps up from her nightmare her brother created for her, and starts to shake a bit. The earth starts to shake as she did, and she finds out she controls the weather. She takes a deep breath and lays back down on the futon then kicks the futon covers away. It's morning and everything is fine. No earthquakes and no raining. Everything besides the man she killed and her were normal.

'The door is going to open.' she has a feeling, and it happens. 'Kyo.'

"Dog-face."

"You can't just parade in here like you own this place!" she yells at him, and turns her head to see eye to eye with Demon Eyes Kyo. For the first time, he is so close, and so familiarly warm. "Kyo."

He moves close, their nose touch, and Yuya starts to blush. They are about to kiss, but Yuya remembers what happened to the man in the alley. She crawls away to only be grab around her stomach and holds her close to him.

"I don't want to hurt you." she whispers and looks at him.

"You will never hurt me." he leans into her, holding her body like it's a treasure chest, and kisses her on the lips.

Yuya is shock with all of this, everything is happening way to fast. She pulls away and looks at him.

"Kyo, why are you doing this?" she looks down at him, and tears start coming down her eyes. A image of what happened yesterday with the man. "Why am I getting these images? Why am I getting flash backs of you and the four emperors? I don't understand, I don't understand any of this! And something deep inside is telling me I do not want this life that is coming to me. I don't..."

Kyo places her down on her back, and lays between her legs. "Do you want me, Yuya?"

Seeing him on top of her, she feels this is rape and loving a brother.

"Brother?" she can't help but say, referring to Kyoshiro.

Kyo face turns from soft and wanting to disappointing and discuss. He gets up, covers her body, and leave saying, "Get ready to go, dog-face." he sounds piss.

"I won't leave this room until I get some gloves." she tells herself.

'Bontenmaru'

"Yuya-San," someone cracks the door a little and slides in clothes. "I-I got these for you."

She looks at the fold clothes and sees long length gloves. "Bontenmaru-San...how did you know I needed these? Y-You know something don't you?"

"You've been scratching your arms lately." he closes the door and she takes a large breath.

"Liar." she mumbles to herself.

* * *

Lady Danielle: I'ma stop here.


	5. REBORN

Princess Yuya

By: Lady Danielle

* * *

**REBORN**

* * *

"_Priestess, hand over the children." the crimson king ordered from afar as Yuya runs through the Sea of Trees with two infants in her hand._

"_How dare you take my flesh and blood and turn them into monsters!" she starts crying, then the rain comes down. "My boys, my two baby boys."_

"_You fucked that demon, Yuya! Fucking Demon Eyes Kyo!"_

_Yuya ran after through the rain and sinking mood of the forest. She came out of serious child birth days ago, and everything still hurts. She was weak and running for her life. The demon king ordered her servants to take her children away and turned them into forest monsters. But, even so she still loved them. And making them experiments made them grow faster, they were walking infants, with disorders. Both males had looked like their parents, Yuya and Kyo, but now one child had small spots of rotten skin while the other had a black diamond shape pupil with amber color eyes, and white hair. _

"_Where are we going, mother?" the blonde hair asked._

_Being born by them, they knew who she was their mother, but not their creator._

"_I can let you back to the Mibu. If you go there...It will be the worse." she found a tunnel, place them inside, and looks at them. She turns to the blond, _

"_Kotaro is the name I give you, my child- " she looks at her white hair boy. "-Sasuke will be your name. Both of you must be strong because I afraid, being near you will only cause you pain. But, in the future, we will see each other again, but we will blind." She kissed them on their foreheads, and gave Kotaro the power of the shadows and Sasuke of thunder._

_FLASH_

_It was raining in the forest, as Yuya remembered the night she sent her children to live wild in the caves and dangerous forest. But, she came to check up on them within six years. She couldn't find Kotaro, but found Sasuke alone, and wounded on the ground. _

"_How long you been in the darkness, my child. I want to see this man who will bring you to the light." She thought to herself, standing behind a tree near her youngest son. She saw this vision of Sasuke being a powerful ninja as Kotaro went to the Mibu clan._

_She heard voices, turned her head, and saw young Yukimura Sanada. She watches as her son took his hand then went to sleep in his arms. That would have been Kyo or her. _

"_Who are you? Come on out if you wish to come along." Yukimura voice was gentle._

"_Yukimura, it been a long time." Yuya came out from behind the tree with a gentle smile. _

"_Priestess Yuya, is that you?"_

"_Please take care of my son, Sasuke Mibu. Child of Yuya Mibu and Kyo Mibu. Raise and make him strong because our future could need all the help we could get." Yukimura bowed his head as Sasuke slept in his arms, _

"_I will protect him and he will become stronger."_

Yuya blinks her eyes close for a long time, and took a deep breath before opening them again. Her heart was beating and aching at the same time. She couldn't believe her sons were battling against each other, and one has sided with the Mibu clan. She rubs her head, shakes, and feels a heavy arm around her shoulder.

"You don't like it that much?" Bontenmaru said, referring to the outfit.

Bontenmaru gave her long white gloves, blue shorts, and a blue top with red lining. It was tight and only one layer of the top which shows her cold nipples underneath her shirt. For some reason she finds it comfortable wearing these clothes, but it made her look like a ninja.

Yuya crosses her arms over her chest, and walks forward. She looks down at all the plants they pass and noticed their herbs she strangely recognises. She starts picking while walking ahead.

"Hey, Bontenmaru, so what kind of person is Muramasa? Why does he want Kyo?"

"Sorry, his reasons are secrets. And as for what kind of person he is..."

"..."

"**His face looks like this!" **He makes a strange and scary face which makes Yuya hopes go down. "And he's just as ornery and stubborn as Kyo! **They're two wolves from the same pack."**

Kyo gets involve and gets in Bontenmaru's face, but not long since Yukimura cuts in. Yuya pays it no mind when she notices a open field with a single house.

"Look! Isn't that it?" Sasuke looks at the house. "Muramasa's house?"

"This...is Muramasa's house?" she steps in the opening and feels a shiver go up her spin. "It's pretty, but so...empty." She loses her footing and falls, feeling something unsettled with the earth.

'Seven...no fifty.' she closes her eyes and hears and feels ninjas coming from underneath her, surrounding her. Something inside her starts to react and she takes a deep breath as her body feels like a storm was growing. Fire, electric shocks, spikes of ice, and clouds of smoke. She stands to her feet, put up a barrier around the others, and holds her hand and Tenro glows in her hands.

"Tenro, my friends, it has been a while." she smiles as her eyes glow a crimson red. "My powers and memories are returning slowly, but I do know how to use you." she does kisses the blade, and a dog spirit comes out of the sword and turns red. "Mizuchi!" The spirit turns red and starts attacking half of the ninjas while Yuya takes the other half.

_Sasuke lying in the bed with no clothes on, he is shivering, and Yuya lays naked next to his cold body, and holds him. _

"_You're powers have just awoken. You will be feeling a shock for a short time."_

"_Mother..." she holds to him._

"_My son, Sasuke."_

"MOTHER!" Sasuke yells as his eyes sparks with electricity, and his hand forming a large white ball of electricity. He sends it at the ninja that is about to strike her. This vision made her miss the last of them.

"Stay away from her!" Kotaro appears through the shadows, and sends a ball of darkness to become one with Sasuke ball.

Yuya hits her back to a tree and passes out. Tenro, Sasuke, and Kotaro runs over to her. Sasuke rubs Tenro white fur.

"Good job, Tenro for keeping your promise." Kotaro says.

"Yeah." Sasuke nods his head.

Tenro walks over Yuya and licks her cheek. Yuya's body starts to create a barrier around it as she lays there.

"Look what you've done!" Kotaro yells at Sasuke.

"I didn't do anything and you haven't either!" Sasuke yells.

"You said you will protect her in this state, and clearly you haven't been doing a good job, little brother."

"Call me little again, and I'm kill you." Sasuke hands turns into thunder balls.

"Just you try." A dark storm flows around Kotaro's body.

"Boys, let's focus on getting your mother inside." Muramasa smiles at the two.

Kotaro and Sasuke looks at the glowing looking old man, and calms down. Both of them met Muramasa when they were very little, and remembers a face.

Kyo comes over, easily grabs her from her barrier, and puts her inside. Bontenmaru and the others walks over.

"Wait a minute here, Sasuke." Benitora comes over, looking at the boys. "You two are related?"

"Kotaro's my elder brother." he pouts.

"Yuya's your mother? Then who is your father?"

"We weren't **born** this way! We were twins with crimson eyes and hair." Kotaro explains it.

"You mean your parents are..."

"Kyo and Yuya Mibu are their parents, but the Mibu got a hold of them." Muramasa explains.

"The Mibu clan didn't like the truth of us looking like 'trash' of the Mibu clan, and the daughter of the four grandparents. So, our looks were taking from each other."

"Sasuke, you knew who Yuya and Kyo were your parents all this time?" Yukimura ask him.

"He never knew about me, and she lost her memory, so what was the point of acting all happy when my mother had been reborn again." he whispers, walks away.

"Such a cry baby." Kotaro rolls his eyes and sinks in his shadow. "I'm not leaving here until she wakes up, Sasuke! I don't trust her with you!"

Kyo places Yuya down on the futon, takes off her clothes, and place her in the futon. Sasuke walks in the room and looks at his parents.

"I knew she was pregnant, but I didn't know you two were still alive. The crimson king and your uncles didn't approve of our marriage."

"Your married?"

"Muramasa has her ring, and my ring is on my body. Tomorrow will be our anniversary." he gets up, goes outside, and sits on the outside porch.

"H-How did you to meet?" he sits next to him.

"We met many times in the past, and we met before I started to do swordsmanship. I always snuck in the Mibu shrine to see her dance...

_As he watched her spin and twirl around on the dance floor. Only her breast, butt, and front was covered completely while the rest was covered in white sheer. Since the age of five, he's been back to come see her dance and stop by. Him and Muramasa left the Mibu years from this day, and every once a month she visited her. While she danced, she gives him a quick wink, then hid in a high window where no one could fit through or see from down below. _

_Once the dance was over, her friend, and the boy he loath and hated since they were kids, Shinrei escorted her to the Shine. Kyo waited on the balcony while Shinrei and Yuya talked on the porch._

"_Are you cold?" Shinrei asked._

"_No, not at all." she giggled and leaned her back against the shrine door. "I'm still heated up from that dance."_

"_You always work hard on your dances, and it never seems to fail."_

"_Because I am not a god or a goddess doesn't mean I don't have to practice, Practice makes perfect." she close her eyes._

_Kyo watched as Shinrei came too close to her, and almost leaned in for a kiss. Kyo starts to take out his sword, but Yuya turned her head._

"_Shinrei, I am sorry that I can't give you what you wish for. My power I beyond that."_

"_You know my wish?"_

"_When you spend most of your money going to the shrine. And you wish for me...for me to love you and make love to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Shinrei." tears flow down her eyes. "But, you could still love someone else. Someone you could touch without giving them your past memories. And so, I'm sorry." she walks inside the Shrine, and closes the door slowly. "Good night, Shinrei."_

_Yuya didn't care if Kyo saw her cry, she expressed her true feelings to the one she loved and cared about. When Shinrei was far from the Shrine, Kyo walks over to Yuya and holds her._

"_Shinrei is feeling so much pain right now."_

"_So what?" Kyo said._

"_Kyo, how mean of you. And I told you to never come back here. I don't want you killed." she looks at him, and gets up. "Where's the boy?"_

"_Nothing get's pass you." he laid down on her futon. "Come here, boy."_

_A young boy, very young with bleach blond hair and amber eyes came from a dark corner. He was dressed in rags and had a few marks on his body. He walked over to Yuya, and bent down on one knee. _

"_Priestess."_

"_He's polite." she smiled at Kyo, and sat down in front of him. "Hello, nameless human."_

"_Akira." Kyo and Yuya gave him his name._

"_If you knew the name, you should have gave it to him, dog-face."_

"_Porcupine." she glared at him, then back at Akira. "Akira, would suit you well." she slowly put up her hands up, around his head, and trying not to touch him. She closed her eyes and saw everything in Akira's whole life. _

"_Don't move, Akira." Kyo said._

"_No samurai blood." she looked around in his blood, his ancestors. "So much courage and fighting will. The road will be hard, but you will be a great samurai. Just work hard and don't let no samurai blood pull you down." she opens her eyes and smiles at him. "You have my blessings."_

"_What have you been doing these last few years since I've seen you?" Kyo asked._

"_I'm feeling unfamiliar and uncomfortable things in the Mibu kingdom. I feel as if I'm trapped." she walked over to the nearest window and touched the wall. "Also, I have to remember I'm here to live amoung these people. I'm not like them, I must..I haven't changed into my true form for the longest time, and I hate it. Wearing these clothes and being trapped in this human form drives me crazy."_

"_Just turn to your original form." _

"_I can't because of the human prayers. They are so sad and war is coming upon the people of the east and west. The Battle of Sekigahara..."_

"_Seems your brother doesn't have things undercontrol."_

"_I-I don't know what to think anymore. I just need to be out of this cage and go somewhere to dance and fly free. And to answer the prayers of all of my human believers. I've only been outside the Mibu once, and it's an amazing and scary place. I've had visions and would like to go where the largest and wildest cherry blossoms grow."_

"_Come with me?" Kyo came from behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder._

"_I can't. I've been praying to my parents, and I am to stay here and wait for something horrible to happen. I'm suppose to be here for it."_

"_Don't you know?"_

"_Kyo, I don't even know half of my remaining life. My visions stop..."_

"_Wait, are you telling me your going to die? I don't want you to–_

_Yuya turns around and kisses his forehead. "Kyo, you've been the most trusted friend I've ever had. Goddesses never die, just be reborn, You visit, even though I tell you not to, knowing you haven't finish your training, and being risk of being killed."_

"_A friend?" he stepped back._

"_Yes, a friend." she smiled. _

"_Priestess Yuya...you need to research human emotions."_

"_What you mean?"_

_Kyo growls and turns away from him. "I've know each other for fourteen years and I come here once a month to tell you about my adventures and battles. I bring gifts and-seems nothing has worked."_

"_Worked for what?" she knew he was in love with him, but refused him because it wasn't time or right. If he continued to come back for her, he would be in danger. She had try so hard to force him away. "I am not human, Demon Eyes Kyo, I am a Goddess and far fro human. And as your goddess, I want to leave and never come back. Leave now and take the main road to get out of this land."_

"_The main road?"_

"_Yes, go now before its too late. Don't come back and take the bottom passage anymore. They are waiting for you below us now, you could make it to the main passage before Shinrei."_

"_Yuya..." he hugged her then left with Akira._

_The Mibu knew he was coming here, and was planing to trap him. She had to make him leave at the right moment. And that will be the last time she would see Kyo in this house, his home, and the home of the Mibu. _

_In a half an hour, she predicted the Crimson King, her brother, was going to walk through the door, and he did without Kyo or Akira. She changed the future again and was happy she did._

"_Yuya, you knew didn't you?" He stepped inside with the rest of soldiers she's never seen before because they all wore mask._

"_Yes."_

"_Why does he COME here?" he kicked her table across the room, and slam against the back wall."I figured you fucked him!"_

"_My business is my own with him and I am as pure as our gold walls. How dare you accuse me of such thing. And who are these solider's?" she walked over to one and pulled off the mask and saw she had nightmares on. It was Mibu, but experimented by the elders. It had animals eyes, stiches, scars, and different body parts. Yuya collapsed and tears ran down her face. "I didn't want to believe it, that my people was doing this! You've created monsters, and all of them call out in plan!" her hands glowed and she hit thew against the ground. "I will free them from their pain and suffering. As well as mine own!"_

_The Temple exploded._

"I heard that from the forest people the Priestess was dead or missing. Search parties began. I fell in love with Yuya since I was ten years old."


End file.
